Kung-fu Katie (chapter 3)
After the day was done, the pups all went to sleep. Of course, Katie was the only one still awake, as she was outside and training on the mat. I can’t lose tomorrow. Sabina is really good, and I would have to go into the loser’s bracket if I lost. Katie thought, then aloud said, “But that isn’t going to happen.” She kicked a punching dummy as it fell to the ground. Ryder, who was in his bed in the lookout, heard the movements of someone outside. He woke up, went out of the front door of the lookout, and saw Katie training. “Katie, why are you still up? It’s midnight.” Ryder rubbed his eyes. “Same goes for you, Ryder. You’re still up.” Katie picked up the punching dummy from its stand and raised it back up. “I woke up because I heard a bunch of noises from outside.” Ryder said matter-of-factually. Katie giggled. “Wow, you really want to win this tournament, don’t you?” Ryder asked Katie. “Sure do.” Katie punched the dummy. “Well, uh, I’ll let you get back to your training.” “Actually I’m finished. I trained for a while today, as well as my practice with my dad. I think I’ll call it a night.” The two walked into the lookout together. After a good night’s rest, it was time to face Sabina in round one. Oddly enough the two walked in the front door at the same time. “Hey, good luck today.” Katie told Sabina, trying to be cordial. Completely ignoring Katie’s words, Sabina questioned, “You friends with that Ryder kid up in the stands?” “Um, yeah.” Katie said, somewhat confused. “Stay away from him. He’s mine.” This brushed Katie back, as Sabina entered the dojo Katie stared at the ground for a second. What just happened? Katie thought. She entered the dojo to get ready. Ten minutes later, after getting dressed and ready, she was on the mat to face Sabina. “In the blue corner, we have our Division “A” Champion, Sabina Alfonso.” The announcer blurted. The crowd cheered as she waved, and this time, blowing an air-kiss to Ryder. Ryder waved, not promisingly, back. “And in the red corner, our Division “B” Champion, Katie Forrester!” The announcer said loudly. Even more cheers rang out, especially the loud voices of the PAW Patrol. “Woo hoo! Go Katie!” Zuma yelled. “Katie! Katie!” Rocky cheered. As the two girls got on the mat they bowed to each other. “Ready…Start!” Sabina started off like a cheetah trying to catch a gazelle. She started throwing kicks and punches at Katie galore. Katie dodged most of them, but one of the last kicks Sabina made had Katie buckle her knees. She barely got up as she fell, as the PAW Patrol and the crowd said “Ooooh!” With worried faces. Katie wasn't close to being done. She never quit that easily. Before everyone knew it Katie mountain-punched Sabina in her arm, knocking her backwards, and even for only a punch. The same reaction came from the crowd. There was still fighting going on for another 6 minutes, and there was a lot of misses in punches and kicks. Katie knew this wasn't going to be an easy win, but she knew that if she had confidence, she could go anywhere. As Sabina tried to throw a punch at Katie, she grabbed her fist, when Katie said "You probably shouldn't have done that." Quoting Jack from Kickin' It. With almost 30 seconds remaining on the clock, Katie kicked Sabina to the ground, and while she was on the ground she began to pin Sabina down. Right then Sabina slammed on the ground three times. Katie had won the fight. "WOO-HOO!" The PAW Patrol screamed. "And the winner is Katie Forrester!" The announcer yelled, as the referee held up Katie's arm. As the two walked off the platform, Katie told Sabina "Hey, nice job Sabina." "Remember," Sabina said looking off in the distance, "Ryder is mine." She walked away. Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Next ChapterCategory:Fanon Stories Kung-fu Katie (chapter 4) Previous Chapters Kung-fu Katie Kung-fu Katie (chapter 2) Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Stories by thatkidfromwalmart63